Three hundred sixty degree (360°) video is emerging as a new way of experiencing immersive video due to the ready availability of powerful handheld devices such as smartphones. 360° video enables immersive “real life,” “being there” experience for consumers by capturing the 360° view of the world. Users can interactively change their viewpoint and dynamically view any part of the captured scene or object they desire. Display and navigation sensors track head movement in real-time to determine the region of the 360° video that the user wants to view. 360° video provides a three Degrees of Freedom (3DoF) immersive experience. Six Degrees of Freedom (6DoF) is the next level of immersive experience where in the user can turn his head as well as move around in a virtual/augmented environment. Multimedia data that is three-dimensional (3-D) in nature, such as point clouds, is needed to provide 6DoF experience.
Point clouds and meshes are a set of 3-D points that represent a model of a surface of an object or a scene. Point clouds are common in a variety of applications such as gaming, 3-D maps, visualizations, medical applications, augmented reality, virtual reality, autonomous driving, multi-view replay, 6DoF immersive media, to name a few. Point clouds, if uncompressed, generally require a large amount of bandwidth for transmission. Due to the large bitrate requirement, point clouds are often compressed prior to transmission. Compression hardware and processes of point clouds are different than traditional compression hardware and processes for traditional two-dimensional (2-D) multimedia.